What Was Left Unsaid
by 21Zoe
Summary: Series of poems. This is what Eona should've said to her so-called "friends" in Eona. They were horrible to her, and if she'd had more of a backbone, this is what she would've told them.
1. Dela-The Friend I Thought You Were

**Author's Note: So...let me just start off by saying that I am NOT a fan of the book _Eona_ at all. In fact, I was severely disappointed and upset by it. I am, however, a big fan of Eona herself. She is a fierce kickass girl, and I love her. What I don't love is the side characters. They ruined the book entirely for me. I thought Eona should've stood up for herself a lot more and fought back. These here poems express my rage at them and somewhere along how I thought Eona should've reacted. If this offends anyone (which it inevitably will) that's fine, but it's my opinion and I'm not changing it. Plus, there's no rule saying that you can't write fanfiction about things you hate :P**

* * *

><p><em>"You are wrong when you say there is no power in being a woman. I found power in accepting the truth of who I am."—<em>Lady Dela from Eon, by Alison Goodman.

"_He is dying because of __**you**__. You __**owe **__him __**your life**__ and __**your power**__. _Don't **fail** him again."—Lady Dela from Eona, by Alison Goodman.

Say you want me to be me  
>Then turn your back when I am<br>Say there's power in being a woman  
>But you turn me away for a man<br>A man who would die an inevitable death  
>For it kills him to serve another woman<br>He cannot bear it, he cannot believe it  
>He thought Eon was his last chance<p>

Three days robbed from me  
>From my life<br>As you laid me down to sleep  
>And whole lives robbed of their Huas<br>Thirty-six laid down to sleep  
>Only to never awaken again<br>At no cost to you  
>Thirty-six laid on my shoulders<br>At no cost to you  
>You never even uttered a single defense<p>

Wearing pretty dresses  
>Doesn't make you a woman<br>Wearing makeup  
>Doesn't make you a woman<br>Having long nails  
>Doesn't make you a woman<br>And doesn't absolve you from your victim-blaming ways

When the consequences came for him  
>You suddenly had nothing to say<br>You wanted me to do this  
>But you hide from the truth<br>While they crucify me  
>For being cursed by you<br>My time is limited  
>You're pushing me over the edge<br>Keep pushing and you'll see just what happens  
>I can be deadly when you ask me to be<p>

And now you have to wear pants  
>And armor<br>And things  
>That aren't as glamorous<br>As you'd like them to be  
>Suck it up<br>Dry your tears  
>I've been having to do it for years<br>Somehow what made me the villain now makes you the victim  
>Interesting how the rules changed<p>

"I found power in accepting the truth of who I am"  
>Says the twit who enabled others to take mine<br>Congratulations on having it come so easily  
>But have you ever been on the brink of death?<br>So close to the end you can practically taste it?

I thought not.

Your kind is gladly accepted into the royal palace  
>Mine is not<br>Comparing apples to oranges doesn't make your words meaningful

When I accepted the truth of who I was  
>You turned me away and watched me fall apart<br>You wanted me to trust you and I finally did  
>I finally worked up the courage and took that leap<br>Even let you go and spill the beans  
>To him<br>Only to become the board that you step on  
>You told me I could trust you<br>You told me I could trust you

And you told me there was power in being a woman.

You are contrary in more ways than one  
>Supposed to be empowering but toxic to the cause<br>Supposed to be a companion but draining me to a loss  
>Supposed to be good but setting forth the motion of events<br>That led us astray

Indeed you are female but a Lady you are not  
>Ladies stand by their sisters<br>When their backs are against the walls  
>Ladies help them stand proud and tall<br>Ladies fight fiercely and defend through it all  
>Ladies do not place the value of their brothers' lives over their sisters'<br>And Ladies have two legs, even when one fails

You have four.

You tossed me to the pack  
>Threw me to the alpha wolf<br>While you pined after him as his mistress bitch  
>Even in the darkest hour of my life<br>You stood by and watched  
>You were a bystander<br>As he yanked the pride right out of me  
>Like a mad surgeon<br>Because you need him  
>To validate your existence<p>

You will always choose him over me.

People say they want a third one  
>But I know just what would happen<br>You would pull a Bella Swan, New Moon-style  
>Because now I can't bring him back for you<p>

They claim I'm the one who got a happy ending  
>And that you didn't<br>When I settled for a callous oppressive bastard  
>Because I had no one else<br>And was desperate for even  
>A little affection<br>Now I'm stuck in a whole new cycle  
>While you're set free<p>

You were happy while it lasted  
>You're left with the sweet sugary memories<br>He treated you like a Queen  
>As he shat on me every waking moment<br>Now I'm supposed to feel sad that he's gone

I may not be as pretty and confident  
>But I have something you will never have<br>And I am something you will never be  
>I am unafraid<br>I am not afraid anymore  
>I am not fearful of the truth anymore<br>For as the Mirror Dragoneye  
>The Keeper of Truth<br>It is my duty to vocalize your failures  
>And the lies that surround you<br>Both of you  
>In this tale<br>In this fraudulent painting of inspiration and honor  
>You are depicted in<br>Where the bad are good and the good are bad  
>I went through hell and back and to hell again<br>And I outshine you by a thousand stars

You were never my mentor  
>You were never my guiding light<br>You were only a deadly reminder  
>Of what I was trying to escape<br>You were only the reason  
>Why I did this in the first place<br>To prove to you what  
>Is wrong with the world<p>

The girls on the salt farms  
>The girls who are sold<br>The girls who are beaten  
>The girls who are starved<br>The girls who see blood, death, and destruction  
>The girls who never get a way out<br>You don't care about them  
>Any of them<br>Because you got yours

Sellout.

You're not the friend I thought you were.


	2. Ryko-The Honor You Claim

"_You have the courage of a warrior."—_Ryko from Eon, by Alison Goodman.

"_Stupid girl."_—Ryko from Eona, by Alison Goodman.

Mr. Morality  
>Mr. Righteous<br>Mr. Honorable  
>Mr. Duty<p>

Mr. Insanity is more like it.

They think you're brave and heroic and courageous  
>They think you truthful and trustworthy<br>They think you're a victim

I know better.

Destroyed my hip  
>For you<br>Was beaten and battered  
>For you<br>Was degraded and spit at  
>For you<br>Buried my identity  
>For you<br>Battled on one leg  
>For you<br>And loved you straight from the very beginning.

Drained my energy  
>For you<br>Collapsed  
>For you<br>Nearly died  
>For you<br>Stood on trial  
>Guilty as charged<br>Headed to the gallows  
>Laid my head down before the guillotine<br>For you  
>For your mistress<br>For your life  
>And still went on loving you.<p>

You stood by my side when I was your Eon  
>And now we're singing a different song<br>My choice was taken from me  
>Far before you even knew how to spell it<br>Sit down  
>Kneel down<br>Choice only matters when it applies to you

You yearn for the traditional days when  
>All women had to sit back<br>Hands in their laps  
>Keeping their mouths shut<br>Just looking pretty  
>Never going anywhere near<br>The dragon magic  
>Forget about it<br>Step aside  
>Times have changed<br>I am a woman and I am a Dragoneye  
>Whether you like it or not<p>

And now your mama's rubbing your struggles in my face  
>When you never even gave a thought towards mine<br>The first few years were torture  
>Salt in the air<br>Death in the air  
>She died right before my eyes<br>Death was a familiar acquaintance  
>Before I even knew there was a chance<p>

And I took it.

I'm sorry you don't like that  
>I'm sorry it intimidates you<br>You had a life handed to you on a silver platter  
>My earliest days were nearly inescapable<br>While you lay in the glory of the one you love  
>And the duty you're proud of<br>I had to crawl and claw my way to the top  
>Until my hands and knees were bleeding and bruised<br>Perhaps that's not your fault  
>But your ignorance sure is<p>

Because nothing says "Trust me" like publically demeaning me  
>Because nothing says "Trust me" like twisting the facts<br>Because nothing says "Trust me" like hating me for ensuring  
>That you even got another chance to talk at all<br>One minute it's "My Lady"  
>Then it's "Stupid girl"<br>Then it's back to "My Lady"  
>You're giving me mixed signals and signs<br>You grabbed me and thrust my back  
>Against the wall<br>You're a predator, you're an animal  
>Ready to feed<br>Sure, I'll trust you  
>After falling off the highest steepest cliff and rotting into the earth<br>I'll trust you

Everything you accuse me of  
>You are guilty of ten times over<br>If you would shut your mouth for one solid second  
>And let me take the torch<br>You'd see  
>If your brain was as big as your ego<br>And your honor-obsessed pride  
>And your hungry need for glory<br>You'd know you were wrong

You didn't want me to explore myself as a boy  
>You didn't want me to explore it as a woman<br>You seized control over all of my friendships  
>It wasn't enough that you took yours<br>You are a dirty thief, prowling in the night for the next moment to strike  
>It wasn't yours to take<br>It didn't belong to you

You're the reason I was hiding.

I'm the same as I've ever been  
>You're the one who changed<br>Call me the liar yet you conspire behind my back  
>To destroy everything I spent years building<br>You're allowed to be angry  
>You're allowed to whine and moan<br>You're allowed to be the ringleader  
>And turn everyone against me<br>So you can feel like a man  
>The length of your deceit makes up for<br>What you lack down there  
>But dare I express a single emotion<br>I am the evil one  
>Because women aren't allowed to feel anything<br>Like you are

You have the luxury of purging  
>While exacting control over my emotions<br>She placed that curse on me  
>In which I cannot feel angry at you<br>Or I'm the bad guy  
>Then I evidently owe you<br>I just love how you manipulate the situation  
>To paint it like you're the victim<p>

She says you want to save me  
>But how can you save me when<br>You're the one I need saving from?

I sacrificed myself for you  
>I befriended you<br>I trusted you  
>I saved you<br>I apologized to you  
>I thanked you<br>I loved you  
>I urged you<br>To be together  
>Even after you both used each other<br>To hurt me  
>And I carried on hoping against hope<br>But none of it will ever be good enough

The honor you claim  
>Is as real as a plastic sword<br>Say I'm becoming like Ido  
>But better to be more like him<br>Than more like you  
>Glorifying your vicious ways<br>By placing a cheap label on it  
>Honor<br>Romanticizing the hell out of war  
>Justifying your vileness<p>

Honor.

There is nothing honorable about jealousy.


	3. Kygo-I Never Loved You

_"I hear that you killed 36 people, Lady Eona. Stay in your place."-_Kygo from _Eona_

You kill people  
>They bow<br>You beat someone to the ground  
>They bow<br>You show no mercy to your soldiers  
>They bow<br>You take someone's will  
>They bow<br>You're born into royalty  
>Pampered like a diamond<br>They bow  
>You lie<br>They bow

I save a life  
>They scorn<br>I'm inexperienced  
>They scorn<br>I express my apologies  
>My deepest sympathies<br>They scorn  
>I fear hurting people<br>They scorn  
>I work my way up from a slave on one leg<br>They scorn  
>I lie<br>They scorn

I wonder what the difference is.

They fight for you  
>Though you tried to kill me<br>They're loyal to you  
>Though your nation is the reason<br>I almost died  
>Almost died on the salt farm<br>Almost died by playing with fire  
>Practicing the ancient art of<br>Dragon Magic  
>Nearly died within myself<br>Burying everything I'm supposed to be  
>That I was born to be<p>

But still they're loyal to you  
>And so I must be too<br>Though when I take your orders  
>Like they expect<br>The misplaced hatred and anger and animosity  
>Is placed firmly on my shoulders<br>I never meant to hurt anyone  
>I haven't asked for this<br>I cannot even control it  
>But I guess they don't mind when you do it<p>

You can take the boy out of the palace  
>But you can't take the palace life out of the boy<br>You do everything I'm accused of  
>They don't mind it though<br>They don't mind you at all  
>You are the one they worship<br>The one they desire  
>Because they perpetuate all the same things you do<br>Salt farms  
>Cripples<br>Poverty  
>And all Dragoneyes must have<br>A dick

They must all have what you are.

And you people expect  
>Me to trust you<br>You people are supposed to be  
>The good guys<br>You people are supposed to be  
>Better than Sethon<br>Better than Ido  
>Because they murdered people—<br>Oh wait

So did you.

Maybe I just thought  
>I had to be more like you<br>Like I've been taught all my life  
>Maybe I thought<br>That the way to get respect  
>Was to emulate you<br>It did get me off the farm at least  
>And out of the slave trade<p>

Maybe I figured  
>Since you gave me respect<br>Half of the time  
>The other half wouldn't matter<br>Considering they gave it to me  
>None of the time<br>Maybe I settled for  
>The lesser of two evils<p>

In my journey for the truth  
>In my quest for release<br>In my search for the answers  
>That were left unspoken<br>In the book that has my name  
>Stamped across the front of it<br>I am beginning to realize  
>More and more<br>I never loved you  
>I never loved you<p>

I never loved you.

I only wanted to be you.

Everyone respected you.

I only wanted to be you  
>The way they wanted to be me<br>Because they envied my powers  
>And everything I had<br>Their jealousy tore them apart  
>Corrupted them<br>Gave them a new mission  
>To tear me down<br>Seek solace in their small-minded worlds  
>Because they felt threatened<br>By my ambitions  
>By my strength<br>And even you began to feel threatened  
>Though you did try to kill me<br>And though you have the numbers by your side  
>Whereas I only have hope<br>Resting on the edges of my swords

This little bit of hope  
>Has led me away from you now<br>I know I am late  
>But better late than never<br>I will no longer be tied down  
>By your hypocritical ways<br>And I will no longer be dictated  
>By words on a printed page<br>That dare criticize me  
>Yet glorify people like you<br>You are just like your uncle  
>They are just like your uncle<br>And you all are just like Ido

How could I tell you all the truth  
>When none of you can handle the truth<br>For one solid second  
>I spoke it loud and clear<br>But you cowered with your hands over your ears  
>This is not a tale of inspiration<br>This is not a happily ever after  
>This is not a good versus evil trope<br>It is only evil versus evil

I thought I loved you all  
>But I simply fell for<br>What I thought you all were.

* * *

><p><strong>Melia-Thank you!<strong>


	4. Vida-Strong Women Frighten You

"_I hope you are worth it. Because so far you have done more harm than good. And part of me was hoping you wouldn't wake up."—_Vida from _Eona_

Vicious  
>Vile<br>Vindictive  
>Venomous<p>

So many other things to accurately describe you  
>So why does your name mean life<br>When all you wish is death  
>On me<br>For saving him  
>For his mistress<br>For my "mentor"  
>For my "adviser"<br>For the one I'm told I'm supposed to trust and obey

I suppose I should've never awoken  
>What a warm welcome I received<br>I took my own life for three days  
>I guess you forgot that part<br>For two people I had cared about  
>That I thought cared about me<br>Only to have them both turn on me  
>And I see they've got a cheerleader now<br>How sweet  
>You're the most successful one yet<br>Ryko didn't even have to try with you  
>Like he had to with the others<br>And Dela's got you wrapped around  
>Her wicked little finger<br>You have done well in their eyes  
>You're their shining little star<p>

You saw with your own eyes  
>When she condemned me for his coming death<br>You heard with your own ears  
>When I made plain I knew nothing of my powers<br>You witnessed with your own senses  
>When she told me I owed him<br>I owed him for being a woman  
>In a world that kills them<br>I owed him for his own choice  
>In protecting me<br>Not even for me  
>But for my power<br>That you all want me to dance around with  
>Like fire in the night<br>Even if I know not how to put it out  
>So you want me to keep it burning<br>Until the embers are dangerously hot  
>You all did not heed my warning<p>

It's your own damn faults.

And so now everything is on my conscience  
>Even though I did nothing wrong<br>Everything is my fault  
>For being forced yet again<br>While she hides away  
>Not daring to bear any responsibility<br>And you play the cute role of judge  
>And the cute role of executioner<br>While you let her run free  
>And you continue the rest of the way<br>Praising her  
>Holding his hand<br>Following their orders  
>You're the offspring of these two dogs<br>They've got you well-trained

You even are fascinated  
>By their growing love for one another<br>Despite the fact that this sick love they share  
>Is the reason yours is dead<br>But no, we mustn't blame them  
>That would be too hard<br>It would make too much sense  
>It would be too true<br>Lay it all on me  
>We're not allowed to criticize eunuchs and contraires<br>Dare we do so  
>Then we are the bad guys<br>Isn't this what social justice is all about?

Perhaps I could swing Kinra's blade  
>A little too close<br>While I step on your mouth  
>To shut you up<br>While I crush your rib cage  
>As you're throwing up<br>While I shrug it off  
>The way you did with mine<p>

Then maybe you'd see what a real murderer is.

Then maybe you'd know the difference  
>Between then and now<br>Then you would finally have a reason  
>To be mad at me<br>You chose to turn a blind eye  
>At what really happened<br>Makes me wonder what you'd do  
>If you ever witnessed another crime<br>Another murder  
>Another manipulation<br>Another abuse of power  
>From woman over woman<br>Mentor over masquerader  
>Concubine over Dragoneye<br>Contraire over cripple  
>Over impoverished, enslaved, abandoned girl<br>Who never even had a chance  
>Like she did<p>

And they call her the oppressed one.

Thank you  
>Both of you<br>For showing me the truth  
>That the good women like you always value the lives<br>Of your men over me  
>Over any other woman<br>Over all women  
>Thank you for showing me it really doesn't matter<br>What I do for you  
>That I'm the bad woman for running with the pack<br>For running with the boys and the men  
>Thank you for showing me that it really doesn't matter<br>What I do for you  
>You're comfy in your space as the inferior group<br>While I tried to lift a leg up for you girls  
>But you don't care<br>You both don't care  
>You and Dela just want to look pretty<br>And lay there resting in the arms of your men

How dare I come along and break all that.

I guess strong women frighten you, because it's what neither of you will ever be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: After this one there'll be two more to go. Two more characters...<strong>

**Thank you, Jazmin :)**


	5. Chart-Where Are You

**Author's Note: Thanks Dan Howell (or Danisnotonfire) for teaching me the difference between jealousy and envy. It actually came in handy with this poem ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Title: "Shelter" <strong>(I notice I used that word quite a bit in here)

"_When you were __**Eon**__…"—_Chart from _Eona_

When I was Eon…

You mean when I visited you on your mat next to the stove  
>Or when I made you heir to the estate after the Master died<br>Or when I made sure you and your mother got to a safe place  
>Or when I greeted you with love when everyone else greeted you with jeers<p>

I was there.

When they spit and glowered at you with fear and disgust  
>I was there<br>When they added 'jah' to the end of your name  
>I was there<br>When they gave you the ward-evil sign  
>I was there<br>When they were coming after you  
>I was there<p>

But when they regarded me with fear and distrust  
>Where were you?<br>When they lied about my intentions  
>Where were you?<br>When they turned their backs on me after saving a life  
>Where were you?<br>When they were coming after me  
>Where were you?<p>

I'm not the one who changed  
>You were<p>

You were not afraid to live life to the fullest  
>Just because of your status and poverty<br>Now you're afraid of the very person who was there  
>By your side through all of that<br>Before all you cared about was acceptance and friendship  
>Now you care about having your own damn entourage<br>A proud new member of the Victim Club  
>Ironically when you no longer are one<br>Wherein members cling to their entitled envy  
>They are not just jealous<br>They are not just mournful of what they don't have  
>And non-content with what they do<br>They actively wish ill fortune  
>On those that have success<br>No matter what we got through to get it

He never noticed your existence before  
>He was too busy serving an empire<br>That would've killed me  
>Wouldn't even dare let you through the doors<br>They let your mother in  
>After I was chosen<br>But they would never let you in  
>Even if I wanted them to<br>Now he pretends you're practically his son  
>His son?<br>His Sun?  
>His Sun to his Sun?<br>It's nice to know I've been replaced  
>By someone who couldn't have given a damn<br>About your existence before this moment

Oh no  
>Now Ryko's dead<br>How sad  
>What a pity<br>Your newly-appointed bodyguard is dead  
>No longer around to protect you<br>And his plastic accessory is in too much grief  
>To do anything either<br>Guess you'll have to fight me  
>All on your own now<p>

A shame  
>What a shame<br>Such a shame  
>The two of you were just getting acquainted<br>You know Ryko's always had a thing for young boys  
>It might not have occurred to you<br>I never quite realized it myself  
>Until the horror-stricken realization darkened on his face<br>And rage took over his spirit  
>That Momo claimed still existed<p>

Then he moved on to you  
>Since you're the closest thing that ever knew Eon<br>You could tell him stories about me  
>All through the night<br>And I'm sure he could've traded stories with you too  
>Oh what wasted opportunities<br>And you guys could've plotted more ways  
>To kill Eona<br>Because in order to save the boy  
>You must kill the girl<br>In order to save Eon  
>You must kill Eona<p>

This is likely the real reason  
>He didn't want Dela<br>For despite the obvious fact that she  
>Strokes herself quite often<br>She is speshul  
>The Moon energy emanating from her<br>Is far too much stronger  
>Ryko's only work was to protect women<br>Even if in doing so he actually just assaulted me  
>Apparently that's how he interprets his "duty"<br>Not to love them  
>Never to love them<br>But Dela's alright  
>She's just a concubine<br>Nothing for him to worry about  
>Me however<br>The Coascendent Dragoneye  
>Now that is not so easy<br>For his fragile little Sun to take

I suppose you're right  
>You really didn't need fixing<br>For what is the point of having a backbone  
>When one is spineless coward anyway?<br>I fully remember everything  
>I remember things you didn't even experience<br>Sheltered in your safe home behind your safe mother  
>Sheltered by your four walls and former Dragoneye Master<br>Sheltered by a future Dragoneye herself  
>Sheltered by me<br>But you  
>Aren't you just a little snowflake now<br>A snowflake of destiny  
>Due to your new cronies<br>Who wouldn't have given you the time of day or the month out of the year  
>Back when you were with me<p>

I am here  
>Now where are you?<p>

I get it  
>You just wanted to be a part of something<br>Part of something new  
>Something bigger than yourself<br>Much bigger than yourself and than me  
>But something that also shelters you<br>The way I once used to  
>Only I sheltered you with love and trust<br>And we were bound by a common goal:  
>To not let anyone put us down<br>Now they shelter you with manipulation and deceit  
>Telling you you're no longer a free man<br>(When you never really were to begin with: free _or_ a man)  
>And that I will hurt you on purpose<br>For no real purpose  
>You know I'd never do that<br>But the raw need to fit in  
>With the cool kids now<br>Outweighs the lies they feed you  
>And all the loyalty I ever showed you<br>Because now that am no longer  
>Your precious, precious Eon<br>Nothing matters  
>Nothing matters like it used to<br>Nothing matters

Sorry for not being Eon.

Ryko is gone now  
>Dela will be gone too<br>One day when your mother is gone  
>And you find yourself without anyone genuine<br>And all of these people are bowing at your feet  
>Because you now can walk and talk like never before<br>And you catch a glimpse of my face in the back of the crowd  
>I hope you feel an intense loneliness like you've never felt before<br>I hope you get to know exactly what it feels like  
>Karma will come back to bite you<br>For what you did to me  
>It will all fall downhill<br>After it had seemed to be going up

Just piss the memories we shared  
>All down the drain<br>Because by healing you  
>I destroyed your humility<br>I destroyed Ryko's humility  
>I healed Ido's humility<br>Perhaps that's the real power  
>Turning people completely opposite<br>Of what they once were  
>Because two men who used to be so brave<br>Who shared so much honor and courage  
>And who were men of duty<br>Now share the biggest and most fragile pair of egos  
>Ever to exist<br>You and Ryko  
>Like Yin and Yang<br>You never had anything in common before  
>Now you have a common enemy<br>That is the heart of your existences

If you would like to be crippled again  
>Not only can I have that arranged<br>I can gladly do it myself  
>I will break you all over again<br>Since you don't appreciate my love  
>My kindness<br>If you want to go back to it  
>Just say the word<p>

I'll be waiting.


	6. Mama Momo-Your Angel, My Nightmare

_"You are breaking his spirit."-_Mama Momo, _Eona_

They call you Mama Momo  
>I guess it's quite fitting<br>You wipe his eyes and his mouth  
>When he's crying, raging, and spitting<br>You nag at me, your Mirror Dragoneye  
>To pamper him because he's your little angel<br>Well that might be what he is to you  
>But to me he is the Devil<p>

Do you even know who I am?  
>This whole land is jam-packed with lies<br>No wonder I'm so good at it  
>You people promised me respect when I became Ascendent Dragoneye<br>Instead I got a woman who can't breathe without her bodyguard  
>A bodyguard who can't even defend his <em>own<em> body, much less mine  
>And a foster mother who will bite me and run a lawsuit<br>Right through my veins  
>If I don't make sure he's got his pants on tight enough<br>"You're breaking his spirit" you ignorantly say

Spirit? What spirit? His misogynistic tirade  
>And sweeping judgments toward me<br>And betrayal are all his 'spirit's' made of  
>He has no spirit<br>I just lied, my apologies  
>He has the spirit of a Whoreson<br>Which is precisely what he is

And you are the happy whore he is the son of.

The way they cheered for Chart  
>It's so adorable how you all gather around<br>Deciding who's to throw the next stone  
>Who's to take the next swing<br>Who's to kick the next bit of dust  
>Up in my face<br>When all I ever tried to do was make you happy  
>Without dying, if that's okay<br>If that's alright  
>I'd like to keep my life<br>Is that alright?

So the rundown is  
>If I don't want to betray you<br>I have to betray myself  
>It comes down between me and you<br>And you expect me to place you over my head  
>If I want to remain loyal to myself?<br>Stay true to myself?  
>Never abandon what I've worked for my entire life<br>To better myself?  
>No matter<br>Because you apparently matter more

I've protected my life  
>I've protected your life<br>I've pushed myself to my limit  
>I've supported you with yours<br>I've asserted myself  
>While keeping my heart intact<br>I've respected you  
>Regardless of your attacks<p>

What have _you_ done for me?  
>What have any of you done for me?<br>What have any of you even done for _yourselves?  
><em>Constantly playing the victim can only serve to convenience you for so long  
>Eventually it becomes a disservice<br>Because I'm still here

And you're not.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: College has seriously been kicking my ass. But I am finally finished with these poems, and I've got 2 more Eona projects in the works. Thank you to everyone who has commented on these. :)<strong>


End file.
